1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baskets which can be stacked on top of one another and nested within each other, more particularly to baskets having these characteristics by means of handles which can be pivoted and/or slid with relation to the sides of the basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stacking and nesting containers are generally known in the art. For examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,369; 4,105,117; 2,641,383; 3,752,352; 3,379,339; 2,029,746; 3,375,953; 3,659,743; 3,648,909; 3,458,082; 3,421,656; 4,040,517; and France Pat. No. 1,131,652. These patents generally relate to containers having pivotable bales movable into a first position for stacking and into a second position for nesting. Some of the other patents disclose containers having support member slidable within slots in the upper portion of the containers between a first position for stacking and a second position for nesting with similar containers.